random yaoi story about death note
by i-love-my-L
Summary: this is a shonen-ai guy on guy action not hard-core please review, this is my first yaoi story about death note!
1. Chapter 1

**My first yaoi story for Death Note.**

**LxLight-oneshot**

**Don't like yaoi? Don't read this.**

**You've been warned.**

**I do not own Death Note cause if I did, L would be alive and Light would be in hell.**

_Tick, tick._

'How much longer is it going to take?' he wondered.

"Light? Please calm down, we just got here."

'I really should relax a little.'

"Watari, how long have we been standing here?" Light couldn't wait another second.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we just got here." Watari was starting to get annoyed by the teen's impatience.

"Right…"

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the JFK airport. The two were in the fourth terminal waiting for…

"L! Where the hell is L?"

"Calm down, his plane will be arriving shortly."

"How the hell do you know? Planes always arrive 2 hours late!"

"I know because the voice over the loudspeaker just said that plane 019 will be arriving shortly."

"…Oh"

'If I have to stand next to this person for a minute longer, I'm going to kill myself,' they both thought at the same time.

"Watari, how come you didn't go with L?" Watari was one of the few people L trusted. He was also his personal servant who went with L everyone. Except for this one time.

"Because," he sighed, "L told me that this was an important case that he would be working on alone which means that neither his servant nor…" he took a quick glance at Light, "his lover."

'Well when you put it that way…' he was blushing like crazy.

After a few more minutes, Light was restless again.

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't wait, I miss my boyfriend!"

"Aw, I missed you too Light-kun." Light froze.

'It's a dream right? A hallucination? I must be hearing things.' Light still couldn't move.

"Why isn't Light-kun turning around?"

Light slowly turned around. When he made a 180 degree turn, he froze once again.

L still looked as pale as a ghost and as skinny as a twig. Light opened his mouth but nothing came out.

'He's still slouching and still has his old outfit which consists of a white shirt and old blue jeans and…no shoes.' Light finally managed to find his voice.

"Where the hell are your shoes? You'll catch a cold or a disease! And why the hell aren't you at least wearing socks?"

L only stared with a touch of sadness on his usually emotionless face. That was when Light finally realized that his lover was standing in front of him. His lover which had been away working on a tough case for exactly one year, 2 months, and five days. He had been counting the long days L was away.

"L, I'm sorry. I just really, really missed you."

L's face softened, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"I missed you too Light-kun. In fact, I especially missed these." He leaned up towards Light.

Light put his arms around L's waist as he brought his lips to L's.

They kissed passionately in the middle of the airport crowded with people who went around the couple as if there was a plastic bubble around them. Either that or an old Watari staring down the people who dared take a step inside the imaginary circle.

Light pulled away first.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise."

"Good, now where were we?"

"I believe we were right here." He said as he once again pressed his lips to his adorable lover's lips.

**That was my second yaoi story but unlike the other, I plan on finishing this one.**

**Before I go, I want to make a deal with all you guys.**

**I'll keep updating as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing.**

**Do we have a deal? **

**Ok then.**

**I'll get to working on the second chapter.**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! The third will be out in a matter of days.**

**Which reminds me…I got to start working on it.**

**Have fun! Read and review while I toil away at old my battered notebook-sadly it's not a death note :'[**

**Wish I had one though…**

**Enough chit-chat let's get on to the story!**

"So how was your flight L?"

"Oh? Is Light-kun wondering whether or not I found someone else?" He had a smirk on his face.

"N-no?"

"Well I did. Actually I found two."

"W-what? I would have never guessed that you were the three-way type of guy. And here I thought you loved me…"

"Calm down Light-kun. I meant that I found-three-way? Come on, you know me better than that. I do love you and only you." Light felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Thank God. What were you about to say before?"

"Hm? Oh, that. I found two successors to take my place in case I die."

"Don't talk like that. You wouldn't leave me alone in the world would you? You won't die anytime soon, right?"

"True, if I didn't die when you were Kira then I guess I won't die now."

"Who's Kira?" L forgot that Light gave up his death note just to be with L. Giving up his death note meant that all his memories about the Kira case and the death note to go away. L then had the shiganami, Ryuk, take the death note back to his own realm.

"Never mind Light-kun."

"So who were the two people you were talking about?"

"Oh well obviously I can't tell you their real names but they prefer to be called Near and Mello."

"Near and who was the other guy? Marsh mellow? What kind of names are those?"

"It's Near and just Mello."

"Ok…so what do they look like? Anything like you?" Light hoped that on the outside he didn't look as jealous as he felt on the inside.

_'Those brats had better not come onto my precious little L.'_

"Well…Near is a bit like me, his eyes are like mine but less worse. His hair is as white as snow, we call him snow white. He also loves toys and wears all white."

"And Marsh mellow?"

"It's Mello. Anyways, he has short blond hair and loves chocolate. I guess you could call him a choco-maniac."

"A choco-maniac? So he likes only chocolate, not any other type of sweets? And How about Near? Does he like sweets at all?"

"Near doesn't go near (lmao) sweets at all. Hey just like you Light-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah…so how old are they?"

"Hmm…somewhere from 14-18"

"You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Well if they are going to take your place then shouldn't you know a bit more about them?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Ryuzaki, we are home." Watari was driving the 20-foot black limousine. They were coming from the airport where they picked up L.

"Thank you Watari, please place my bags inside and bring up some sweets."

"You only need one sweet, me." Light groaned at how lame he sounded. L, however, smiled. He leaned up towards Light who closed his eyes as they kissed for the third time that day.

**Ok! Second chapter done!**

**This practically wrote itself.**

**Anyways, remember our deal?**

**Good, now hold u your side of the bargain and I might just bake you all some cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

i-love-my-L: Hello! this is me, your lovable author! You may have noticed that I changed my pen name to I-love-my-L. So from now on, I am not my-pokyo-world, but i-love-my-L instead. About the death note yaoi story…I might not finish it. Not unless I get a couple reviews, I need motivation and my tapes are broken.

Random guy: what tapes?

i-love-my-L: my motivation tapes…

Random guy: why do you need motivation tapes?

i-love-my-L: because without them I feel like a pile of dirt of the side of the street right next to the rotting deer corpse.

Random guy: why?

i-love-my-L: why what?

Random guy: why do you feel like a pile of dirt?

i-love-my-L: because I don't have my tapes.

Random guy: what tapes?

i-love-L: my motivation tapes.

Random guy: what about them?

i-love-my-L: I need them.

Random guy: why?

i-love-my-L: I JUST NEED THEM!

Random guy: need what?

i-love-my-L: MY TAPES!

Random guy: what about tapes?

i-love-my-L: I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY 'THE GAME' RIGHT NOW!

Random guy: what game?

i-love-my-L: THIS GAME!

Random guy: what about it?

i-love-my-L: I DON'T WANT TO PLAY IT!

Random guy: don't want to play what?

i-love-my-L: 'THE GAME'!

random guy: what about it?

i-love-my-L: SHUT THE HLL UP! *explodes*

random guy: maybe you shouldn't explode, I don't think its good for you.

i-love-my-L: …fuck you…

random guy: that's not nice, what if kids are reading this?

i-love-my-L: *dies*

random guy: wake up! You still have to write the story! *shakes my dead body like aikawa from junjou romantic* im going to have to do CPR! How the hell do I do CPR?

Random guy #2: hey whats up-WHAT THE HELL THERES A DEAD BODY!

Random guy: do you know CPR?

Random guy #2: CPR? I cant even spell it!

Random guy: …

Random guy #2: the hospital! Lets take her to the hospital!

Random guy: ok, do you have a car?

Random guy #2: no, do you think she'd give me a car? Im just a random guy

Random guy: actually im the random guy, you're the second one.

Random guy #2: WHAT? IM THE SECOND?

Random guy: yeah…

Random guy #2: ILL SHOW YOU NUMBER TWO!

Random guy: wait, I think she's breathing!

Random guy #2: CUT THE CRAP!

Random guy: ok well we have got to get her to the hospital.

Random guy #2: FINE!

Random guy: how do we get her there?

Random guy #2: LIKE HELL I KNOW!

Random guy: well then look for a passerby.

Random guy #2: WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND A THIRD RANDOM GUY JUST WALKING ALONG?

Random guy #3: oh my god, is she okay?

Random guy: I found one.

Random guy #2: I AM OUTTA HERE!

Random guy #3: see ya.

Random guy: I guess that means you're the second random guy now?

Random guy #3: nope, the three is still there.

Random guy: so lets get her to a hospital.

Random guy #3: okay, there's one right there.

Random guy: oh you're right, lets go.

Random guy #3: well we're here, doctor? We need help, I think she needs CPR.

Doctor: you cant give CPR to a dead person. And this person is covered in burns, looks like she exploded.

Random guy: really….

Doctor: do you know anything about this?

Random guy: no….

Random guy #3: doctor we have more important things to worry about, for instance, this DEAD BODY!

Doctor: well its not like I have magic powers to bring a dead person back to life. Or do i? no just kidding I don't.

Random guy: well then ill find one!

Name unknown: no need for I am already here.

Random guy: who are you?

Name unknown: I am…seikatsu.

Random guy: doesn't that mean life in Japanese?

Seikatsu: _exactly._

Random guy #3: well then work your magic, sei-kun.

Seikatsu: what did you call me?

Random guy #3: sei-kun.

Seikatsu: ….yeah, im gonna have to ask that you don't call me that anymopre.

Random guy: shut up and fix her sei-kun!

Seikatsu: *glares at random guy and random guy #3* fine… *waves hand over my carcass*

Random guy: I think its working!

Seikatsu: shhh…im almost done.

Doctor: excuse me but I am the doctor here and if I didn't do anything then id feel ashamed…well not ashamed…more cheated out of money.

Random guy 3#: in what way doc?

Doctor: …SHUT UP! *leaves*

Random guy and random guy #3: …..

Seikatsu: ok, she should be coming back to life any minute now…

i-love-my-L: what the hell happened?

Random guy and random guy 3#: SHES ALIVE! WE DIDN'T KILL HER!

Random guy: actually I didn't kill her, I just met you ten minutes ago.

i-love-my-L: what happened?

Random guy: I don't know…its not like you exploded and died…

i-love-my-L: what the hell?

Random guy: isn't it time for you to start working on chapter three? Your fans are waiting for it.

i-love-my-L: I don't have fans…no one likes my story..

random guy: *slaps i-love-L in the face*

i-love-my-L: OW! That fucking hurt!

Random guy: get to your story!

i-love-my-L: fine… *leaves to write the third chapter of her stupid story that isn't even yaoi but a shonen-ai kind of story*

random guy: well, that's all folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter three.**

**After seven hours-****seven****-I finally finish this chapter.**

**Next chapter won't be late, I promise.**

**And before I leave, if anybody has any ideas for the next few chapters,**

**that would be great.**

**Ok well, have fun and don't forget to review!**

'_What the hell is L doing?'_

It was three in the morning and Light was 'trying' to get some sleep.

"L, why the hell aren't you sleeping?" The insomniac was 'quietly' typing away on his laptop. The screen, however, managed to shine directly on the brunette's face.

"Did I bother you?" L still had his eyes on his laptop. It was no wonder he had such huge bags under his emotionless eyes.

"No…the noise you make while typing away at THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING, does not bother me at all!" Light didn't mean to be rude, he was just cranky.

"That's good; I thought I was the one who woke you up."

Fury burned inside Light. He loved the crazy raven with all his heart, but some days he just wanted to slip sleeping pills in his sugar-filled tea and try to get some sleep for once.

"Light-kun, are you mad?" L looked over at Light, his face showing rare signs of emotion.

"No, I like waking up at three in the morning just to watch you work." Light still couldn't calm down. He hated it when someone woke him from his beauty sleep. Even his lover which he held undying love for. And yes, even geniuses need beauty sleeps.

"You do Light-kun?" L was serious.

'Does he not understand the concept of sarcasm?'

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

'At least on the couch, I'll have peace and quiet.

He took his pillow and the comforter off the bed and dragged himself to the stiff couch.

"Good night Light-kun." L called just before Light shut the bedroom door with a bit too much force.

Light had just managed to fall asleep when L came creeping in. He sat in his weird way on the sturdy coffee table. He stared at the younger boy.

'He looks like an angel.'

"L what are you doing here?" L had accidentally knocked the remote to the TV. they hardly watch off the table in the process of leaning over to kiss him. And yes, even geniuses have accidents.

L quickly returned to his regular position.

"Nothing, I just wanted to watch Light-kun sleep."

"L, that's sweet, but did you have to wake me up just when I fell asleep?" After seeing the look on L's face, he regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry, it's not like you tried to wake me up, right?" Light desperately tried not to let the raven feel sad.

"I didn't, I just knocked the remote off the table." He leaned down to pick the remote with his two fingers. Light nodded.

"Exactly, by the way…how did you drop the remote if you were just sitting there?"

L looked a bit guilty as he smirked.

"Well, I was just going to give Light-kun a kiss, but you woke up. Too bad…"

About five different emotions flickered across Light's face.

"Well, I thought that the great L always finishes what he starts. Guess I was-"Lips crushed against his as the familiar taste of sugar entered his mouth. He closed his eyes and relaxed as L kissed his Light-kun…

**Finished the third chapter at last!**

**Hmm…wasn't so bad.**

**Anyway, now that this chapter is out,**

**You guys go ahead and review.**

**Okay, thanks!**

**And I promise the fourth one will be out soon!**


	5. author's note

**Hello, this is me.**

**I decided to discontinue the story.**

**I hate it and I feel like I have to force myself to write the next chapters.**

**Sorry to all people who are reading this.**


	6. another authors note

Hey guys. You know what?

I might actually start writing my stories again.

So keep a look-out for new chapters!


	7. sooo sorry!

'L!'  
'Light-kun! be careful, he might still be around'  
'who?'  
'the guy who stabbed me'  
'what? you're stabed?'  
'you thought i was laying on the ground for fun?'  
'no, i thought you tripped'  
'yes, i tripped into a pool of blood. very good deductive skills Light-kun'  
'no, its dark and i thought you tripped into a puddle'  
'just help me up'  
'okay'  
'ouch! watch it!'  
'sorry, ive never dealt with this before!'  
'just be careful'  
'yeah'  
'Light-kun, watch out!'  
'what-oh shit!'  
'Light-kun, run!'  
'no, im not leaving you!'  
'you'll get hurt, i can deal with it. you go get the police. ill chase him'  
'no, L you're injured'  
'i'll be fine, go'  
'no! i'll go catch him, you stay here'  
'but! and...he's gone. so ill just stay here then...ok...anyone around? no? okay...i just need somebody to love...i gotta get somebody...just gotta-oh light-kun! you're back!'  
'what were you singing?'  
'what? nothing...you must be hearing things'  
'but i could swear i heard you singing-'  
'you're high. so did you catch him?'  
'no, i lost him. come on, ill help you back up'  
'oh thanks...i thought you were going to leave me here on the ground'  
'im not that heartless...'

'...hahahha'  
'hahahhaha'  
'haha...ha...'

'so...you want to go back to headquarters?'  
'yeah'  
'want me to carry you?'  
'im fine'  
'whoa! watch out! you cant even walk. here, get on my back'  
'but ill get blood on your suit'  
'its fine, just get on'  
'but i can-'  
'get...on...'  
'okay'  
'so L...heard you singing...'  
'oh did you?'  
'yeah...never would have pegged you as a justin bieber fan'  
'wha-what? i am not!'  
'dont worry, your secrets safe with me'  
'but im not a fan!'  
'sure...'  
'i dont even know who the kid is'

'anyway, just put me down now'  
'were not there yet'  
'just put me down'  
'L, what kind of boyfriend would i be if i let the one i love walk with an injury?'  
'you...you love me?'  
'of course! i thought i told you before?'  
'yes, but it still comes as quite a shock when you say that'  
'"that?" you mean when i say i love you?'  
'yes'  
'why?'  
'i...im not used to it'  
'oh, well then allow me to get you used to it'  
'Light-kun...'  
'yes?'  
'you sound so lame'  
'haha, thanks'  
'sorry'  
'no, its ok'

'L?'  
'yes, Light-kun?'  
'do you love me too?'

'oh...haha, sorry. im making you feel uncomfortable and awkward. ill stop'  
'no its not that...i...i just dont know what love is and i dont want to lie to you by saying yes. but i do like you'  
'you like me? thats the first time youve ever said that to me'  
'i...i-'  
'whoa! what happened! are you okay Ryuzaki?'  
'yes Matsuda. just a cut'  
'a cut? you're...bleeding...'  
'Matsuda!'  
'its okay Light-kun. hes just unconsious'  
'oh...well should we leave him here?'  
'yeah. can i get down now?'  
'oh, yeah. im gonna go call the police, would you like to go to the hospital?'  
'i was stabbed and youre asking if i want to go to the hospital? are you okay Light-kun?'  
'sorry, i just dont know what to do and i dont want to scare you by freaking out. im trying hard not to'  
'Light-kun, calm down. just go call the police'  
'ok, ill be right back'  
'ok'  
'be right back'  
'got it'  
'ok'  
'Light-kun, just go!'  
'oh, right! ok im gonna go now'  
'ok...and hes gone...is anyone around? no? good...and i was like baby, baby, baby-whoa!'  
'hey Ryuzaki...'  
'M-matsuda! how much did you hear?'  
'not much...'  
'ok...good...'  
'ok, well im gonna go now. and Ryuzaki?'  
'yes?'  
'i think you should find somebody to love...and fast!'  
'wha-what!'  
'L, was that Matsuda?'  
'yeah'  
'so i guess hes awake?'  
'yup'  
'right...well i called the police, they are looking for him and the ambulance should be here soon'  
'ambulance? but we couldve taken the car'  
'but-'  
'its fine. lets go wait outside'  
'ok, ill help you up'  
'thanks'  
'its kinda cold out, would you like me to get you a jacket?'  
'no thank you Light-kun'  
'ok...you sure?'  
'yes i am Light-kun'  
'well youre shivering'  
'maybe its a bit cold, but i dont need a jacket'

'Light-kun! what are you doing?'  
'hugging you'  
'why?'  
'because its cold'  
'but youre getting blood all over your suit!'  
'ill get a new one'  
'you dont have to warm me up, im fine'  
'your shivering and your lips are blue. you will not be fine'  
'but-mmph!'

'...what was that for?'  
'what, the kiss?'  
'yes!'  
'i thought i would warm them up'  
'thank you, but i said ill be-mmph!'

'why do you keep kissing me?'  
'im trying to warm up your lips. is it working?'  
'well...yes, but thats-'  
'you talk too much'  
'...my lips are warm now...'  
'good. but your still cold'  
'Light-kun, what if someone sees us?'  
'then let them look'  
'Light-kun...'  
'fine'  
'where are you going?'  
'to stand over here. that way, if anyone sees us, they wont draw any conclusions'  
'what conclusions?'  
'that we are lovers'  
'but we are-nevermind'  
'what?'  
'nothing'  
no wait, i didnt hear you clearly'  
'i said nevermind'  
'before that?'  
'...we...are lovers though'  
'L, youre so cute!'  
'cute? im a grown man. men cant be cute!'  
'yes they can'  
'i thought you were going to stand over there'  
'but you looked like you wanted a hug'  
'no i didnt'  
'no? mustve been my imagination. oh well'  
'please let go?'  
'stop making that adorable face'  
'but im not?'  
'yes you are. its very seductive'  
'what?'  
'oh look, the ambulance is here'  
'thats not them!'  
'L!'  
'run!'  
'no! stop! bring him back! L! shit, what now?'  
'ah, mister yagami'  
'Watari, L was kidnapped!'  
'what?'  
'we need to find him'  
'calm down first'  
'but hes gone! we need to find him. what if they hurt him? or worse...kill him!'  
'calm down!'  
'did you jsut slap me?'  
'yes, you need to calm down'  
'ok...im calm now, now what do we do?'  
'call the police'  
'what? but thatll take too long! ill go, can i borrow your car?'  
'mr. yagami...we have to leave this to the experts'  
'but we're the fucking experts!'  
'im going to go call the police. you better get in or youll catch a cold'  
'...fine. i just need a bit of fresh air. ill be in in a minute'  
'ok, ill meet you inside'  
'yup...good. hes gone. now i need to find a car...but where? ah...perfect...' 


	8. last authors note!

I am soooo sorry!

I love you guys soo much for sticking with me for this long.

And im really sorry for not updating in forever.

But with work and school-ive been busy.

But I will really try to keep udating and im really sorry for making you guys wait this long.

The chapter im working on is almost done, so for now please enjoy the mini story I updated before.

The one with just dialogue.

And im reeeeeaaaallllllyyyyyy sorry!


	9. Chapter 5

_I AM SO SORRY!_

_GOMENASAI!_

_Ive been really busy with work and exams._

_I have work 3-4 days a week and ive just been really lazy, sorry guys!_

_I really hate myself for not uploading more chapters._

_So im back!_

_And im staying this time._

_And please forgive me! I really am sorry._

_No more authors notes!_

_This is the last one~_

_So instead of just uploading this, im including a minisroy_

_Story*_

_Yes, another one._

_But this one will be good…I hope._

_Ok, lets get to it!_

Oh! And I know I promised a chapter that I was working on, but I tore it up. I felt that it wasn't good enough. Ive had a writers block for the longest time now, sorry! D:

Sunlight filtered into the room, shining directly on Light's face. On his chest, was a (gasp!) sleeping L. Light opened his eyes and moved his head out of the rays of sun. he looked down at the snoring raven. Gently picking up the older man, he got off the couch and went to their bedroom and placed the man on the bed. After laying him down, he got back up and winced. His back was a bit sore from sleeping on the couch. But he didn't mind; he would gladly fall asleep with L on the couch any day.

Light went into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. After finding the pain reliever, he tried to open it. After a few minutes, Light knew the bottle cap wasn't going down without a fight.

"God damn cap. Get the fuck off! Stupid child safety lock! OPEN!" Light wasn't usually the type that yelled at medicine bottles. But he was extremely pissed today for some reason. L, having woke up, came into the bathroom.

"Light-kun, is something wrong?"

Light turned around quickly and saw his lover standing at the door, slightly hunched over with his thumb against his lips; his usual position. L seemed to be slightly amused. A smile crept onto his face.

"No, nothings wrong. Sorry I woke you." Light felt bad now. L rarely ever slept and it was the first time he slept in weeks.

"It's ok Light-kun. Do you need help?" L extended his right hand and used his left hand to replace the hand that had been at his mouth a moment ago.

"I got it." Light hated admitting defeat.

But L simply took the bottle out of Light's hands and opened the bottle with ease.

Light stared at the bottle in L's hands, his mouth on the floor. "Bu-bu-bu-but, how?" he was flabbergasted.

L grinned. Placing the container back into Light's hands, he left the room and shuffled to the kitchen.

Light remained in the bathroom for a few moments while he glared at the bottle. 'Curse you! I will get my revenge on you!' He got out of the restroom and sat at the kitchen table, sulking.

"You better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town…" L sang softly as he got a large piece of cake from the fridge. After obtaining a fork, he sat down at the table across from Light.

Light put his head down. He was feeling crappy today and he didn't know why. And he didn't want to tell L either. Who knows what the raven-haired man might do if he found out? Light didn't want to even think about it.

L looked up and saw the top of Light's head. Sensing that something was wrong with the younger man, he placed a hand on Light's cranium.

Light groaned.

L gently patted Light's head. "Excuse me Light-kun, I'll be right back." L got up slowly and left the room.

Light put his hand where L's hand just was. Rubbing his head, he moaned softly. His head was really starting to hurt. (oh god, this seems so perverted X] )

L was in the living room holding a phone between his thumb and pointer finger. His left hand was in his pocket. "Watari? This is Ryuzaki. I need you to come take at Light-kun. He's acting a bit strange. I'm getting worried….ok…mmhmm….yes, thank you."

Hanging up, he quickly walked over to Light and placed his hand under his head, trying to find his forehead. Raising his left hand to his own forehead, he compared the temperatures. Then, after a few moments, he put both hands into his pockets. Staring down at Light, he thought for a few minutes.

Light felt a cool hand touch his forehead. Leaning slightly into the hand, he faintly sighed. The cool hand soon disappeared and Light frowned. Picking up his head, he looked up to see L watching him intently.

"What?"

"Nothing Light-kun."

Light looked away and saw the room spinning. He suddenly felt very nauseous. Getting up quickly, he ran to the bathroom. Placing himself by the toilet, he waited.

L saw Light get up and run to another room. Following Light, he found him in the bathroom, hugging the toilet. Peering into it, he saw no vomit. But Light's face was vaguely green. Getting more worried by the second, L kneeled down and hugged the boy.

Light felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He couldn't see L's face, but knew that he was concerned. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a loud roaring noise.

The two men looked at each other and slowly walked into the living room. Outside of the large window, they saw where the noise was coming from. Blocking the pretty view of the city, was a big grey helicopter. Inside the large vehicle, they saw a familiar face.

_Finally done. _

_So I lied, this isn't a mini-story_

_It's the next chapter._

_I was going to write a little mini one-shot, but ended up writing the next chapter._

_You may noticve that the writing style is a bit different, but that's because I haven't written in a long time. _

_So once again, I am sorry and I thank each and everyone one of you._

_All of you who stuck with me._

_I know how terrible it is to read a story and as it gets to the good part, the writer decides to stop._

_My story isn't good, and ill admit that._

_But I re-read it again today and even I got a bit pissed off that I haven't continued it._

_I know the feeling which is why I wont do that anymore._

_I have problems commiting to things, but I cant definitely promise that I will stay committed to this story and for many others to come._

_So I wish you all plenty of cookies and the sexiest of yaoi!~_

_Sayonara!_


	10. Chapter 6

SORRY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM IN MYSELF!

But I'll get to that later, you guys have been waiting for this so enjoy. :[ (sorry!)

"Watari?" The two exclaimed at the same time. They were in the apartment, staring at the large helicopter just hovering there. Looking inside, they saw the familiar face of L's personal servant. Light looked over at L. "Why is he in a helicopter?"

"Light-kun, calm down. I did not know that he would show up in a helicopter." Light still seemed kind of flabbergasted. Suddenly, L's phone rang. He fished it out his pocket with his two fingers.

"Watari? Yes…ok…he seems ok for the moment," L looked at Light, "ok; we shall be there in a few minutes. Yes thank you." He hung up and returned his phone. Turning to light, he spoke. "Light-kun, gather the things you need, we are leaving." Light's eyes opened wide.

"Where are we going? L, answer me! Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me!" But L paid no heed to Light's cries. He went into the master bedroom that the two shared. He got on his hands and knees by the bed and pulled out something from under it. Light just stood by the doorway and stared with his mouth open. L stood up with a large suitcase in his hands and placed it on the bed. He then walked over to the cherry wood wardrobe and began throwing clothes over his shoulder. When he was satisfied with the amount of clothes that were beginning to pile up, he went over to the bed and started folding the clothes up neatly. As soon as he finished putting the folded clothes into the suitcase, he closed it up and turned to Light who was still staring with his mouth open wide. L chuckled.

"Light-kun, if you keep your mouth open for longer, bugs are going to fly in." Light immediately shut his mouth and glared at L.

"Where are we going? L, tell me!" L grew serious. His eyes grew darker, if that was possible, and he almost looked sad.

"I can' tell you Light-kun. Not yet. But soon. Just wait." L picked up the suitcase and walked out of the room. By the time he reached the door, Light had finally snapped to his senses and followed.

"What do you mean?" He was getting irritated. But L still wouldn't answer. He opened the door and walked down the hall. Light sighed loudly and walked after him, making sure to lock the door to their fancy apartment. When he caught up with L, he suddenly got attacked with a hug. L had dropped the baggage and embraced his lover. Light blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the older man. After a few minutes, L let go. He picked up the luggage and kept walking as if it had never happened. Light stood for a moment, confused, but nevertheless kept on following. When they reached the end of the hallway, where the elevators were, L pushed the button and waited. Light leaned on the wall and stared at his lover. As he opened his mouth to say something, the elevator dinged. He turned his head and saw that it was here. The two got in and after L pushed the button, the door closed slowly. L stood with his back hunched slightly and Light leaned against the side of the elevator. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and light-headed. L of course, saw this and became instantly worried.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Light weakly nodded as he closed his eyes. He didn't want L to worry about him. L stared at the younger man and spoke. But Light didn't hear what he said. He saw L's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear the words coming out. He felt himself slipping away into the darkness. Just before he did though, he said something.

"L…I…I love you…"

Done!

Ok, now I will begin.

I AM SO SORRY. I KNOW PEOPLE KEEP GETTING PISSED OF WITH THE FREAKING AUTHORS NOTES AND I AM TOO.

I was depressed for a long time and I've been extremely busy. But I'm feeling better so I decided to start writing again. I want to stay in this happy mood so I will keep writing.

I've decided that maybe once a week I will upload a new chapter. Or maybe every few days. It depends on my mood.

Once again I apologize.

And one more thing before I go.

I started a new story (I know I shouldn't have but it's been on my mind for a long time) and I would really appreciate it if you guys read it. You don't have to comment, but I'd love it if you read it. It's on watt pad.

Link is here:

.com/2640473-forbidden-love-boyxboy

Ok thank you and may you be blessed with sexy yaoi and rainbow unicorns!


End file.
